1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of obtaining and processing an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of obtaining a high-quality color image by efficiently processing an image obtained at low-light levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of digital camera increases, there are more chances to photograph in low-light situations, such as indoors with dim light or at night. In addition, camera users' demand for a function that can obtain a clear image even under a low-light condition has increased. Accordingly, camera manufacturers have competitively researched and developed digital cameras with great performance in low light. However, there is a limit to obtain a clear image by stabilizing an unstable image caused by hand-trembling of a photographer or removing noise from a photographed image.